under_thedomefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Chester's Mill
Chester's Mill ist die erste Episode der ersten Staffel von Under The Dome. Zusammenfassung Die Bewohner der amerikanischen Kleinstadt Chester's Mill finden sich plötzlich unter einer transparenten Kuppel wieder, aus der es kein Entkommen zu geben scheint. Handlung Es ist früher Sonntagmorgen in der kleinen Stadt Chester's Mill im Bundesstaat Maine. Ein Mann mit dem Spitznamen Barbie, der kein Einwohner von Chester's Mill ist, gräbt im Wald ein Loch, um darin eine Leiche zu verscharren. Deputy Linda Esquivel teilt dem Sheriff Howard Perkins, genannt Duke, mit, dass ein Einwohner einen Schuss gemeldet hat. Das Stadtratsmitglied James "Big Jim" Rennie frühstückt im Diner und erklärt der Besitzerin Rose Twitchell, dass er noch in seinem Gebrauchtwagenhandel zu tun hat und daher nicht wie die anderen Stadtratsmitglieder zu einer Veranstaltung in den Nachbarort Westlake fährt. Die beiden Jugendlichen Angie und Junior haben derweil Sex. Junior gesteht Angie, dass er sie liebt, worauf sie sehr abweisend reagiert. Sie erinnert Junior daran, dass sie einen schönen Sommer zusammen hatten, er aber in einigen Tagen wieder zurück ins College fährt. Junior entgegnet, dass er dies nicht tun wird, da er das Studium geschmissen hat. Angie kann nicht verstehen, dass er seine Chance, aus Chester's Mill herauszukommen, einfach wegwirft. Er versucht ihr zu erklären, dass er sie seit vielen Jahren liebt und sie die einzige Person auf der Welt ist, die ihn wirklich kennt. Darauf erwidert Angie nur, dass sie deswegen nicht mit ihm zusammen sein kann. Als sie gehen will, versucht Junior sie grob zurückzuhalten. Sie befreit sich, indem sie ihm ins Gesicht schlägt. Julia Shumway, die Chefredakteurin der Lokalzeitung von Chester's Mill, sucht eine Frau namens Andrea Grinell auf. Mrs. Grinell berichtet, dass seit Tagen ständig Lastwagen mit Propan-Lieferungen eintreffen. Sie argwöhnt, dass dies etwas mit Terrorismus zu tun haben könnte. Julia fragt die Frau, warum diese nicht die Polizei alarmiert. Mrs. Grinell erwidert, dass sie mit dem Sheriff gesprochen hat und dieser ihr sagte, dass das Rathaus nur seinen Notfallvorrat aufstockt, er aber nervös dabei klang. Julia verspricht, Nachforschungen anzustellen. Duke und Linda sind unterwegs, um der Schussmeldung nachzugehen. Sie beobachten, wie die Feuerwehrleute von Chester's Mill, darunter auch Lindas Ehemann Rusty, die Stadt verlassen, um an einer Parade in Westlake teilzunehmen. Unterdessen hat Barbie die Leiche verscharrt und rast davon. Während er fährt, telefoniert er mit jemandem, um zu sagen, dass ein gewisser "Smith" das Geld nicht dabei hatte und aggressiv wurde. Als Barbie das Polizeiauto von Duke und Linda sieht, das ihm entgegenkommt, beendet er das Telefonat. Duke und Linda fällt auf, dass Barbies Auto vorne kein Nummernschild hat, so dass sie die Ziffern auf seinem hinteren Nummernschild zur Überprüfung an die Zentrale funken. Sie halten aber nicht an. Barbie beobachtet das Polizeiauto lange im Rückspiegel und bemerkt nicht, dass Kühe auf die Fahrbahn gelaufen sind. Im allerletzten Moment kann er den Tieren ausweichen und brettert durch den Zaun auf die Kuhweide. Dabei platzt ihm ein Reifen. Nachdem er ausgestiegen ist und festgestellt hat, dass er keinen Ersatzreifen besitzt, bemerkt Barbie plötzlich, dass die Kühe auf der Weide und auch die Vögel in der Umgebung sehr unruhig werden. Dann beginnt die Erde zu beben. Zugleich kommt Wind auf. Die Bewohner von Chester's Mill wissen nicht, wie ihnen geschieht. Duke erleidet starke Schmerzen in der Brust. Dann kracht etwas auf die Erde nieder. Barbie sieht fassungslos mit an, wie eine Kuh halbiert wird. Er geht zu dem toten Tier hin und stellt fest, dass es von einer durchsichtigen Barriere durchtrennt wurde. Als Barbie die Barriere erstmals berührt, bekommt er einen Stromschlag, bei der zweiten Berührung jedoch nicht mehr. Der Teenager Joe kommt zu Barbie gerannt und berührt ebenfalls die Barriere. Duke geht es wieder besser. Er erklärt Linda, dass sein Herzschrittmacher kurz ausgesetzt hat. Dukes und Lindas Kollegen Paul und Freddy melden sich per Funk und teilen mit, dass in der Stadt der Strom und das Telefonnetz ausgefallen sind. Joe ist ganz fasziniert von der Barriere und berührt diese immer wieder, obwohl Barbie ihm davon abrät. Ein toter Vogel fällt auf die Erde und Barbie stellt fest, dass sich das Tier das Genick gebrochen hat. Die Barriere muss demnach ziemlich hoch sein. In diesem Moment beobachten Joe und Barbie, wie ein Motorflugzeug gegen die Barriere fliegt und sofort zerschellt. Ein großes Trümmerstück fällt genau auf Joe herab, doch Barbie kann den Jungen rechtzeitig wegstoßen und so davor bewahren, erschlagen zu werden. Ein abgetrenntes Bein landet vor Barbie und Joe auf dem Boden. Auch Big Jim und andere Einwohner von Chester's Mill haben die Zerstörung des Flugzeuges gesehen, wissen aber noch nichts von der Barriere und vermuten, dass die Maschine im Flug explodiert ist. Jim will der Sache sofort auf den Grund gehen. Ein Feuerwehrwagen fährt aus Richtung Westlake auf die Absturzstelle und damit direkt auf die Außenseite der Barriere zu. Barbie versucht mit wilden Handzeichen, die Feuerwehrleute rechtzeitig zu stoppen, was ihm auch gelingt. Joe wundert sich, dass sie die Sirenen nicht hören können. Es wird klar, dass die Barriere keine Geräusche durchlässt. Barbie hält einen Zettel an die Barriere, mit dem er die Feuerwehrleute auffordert, die Luftfahrtbehörde zu alarmieren, damit diese den Luftraum über Chester's Mill sperrt. Phil Bushey und Dodee Weaver, die den einzigen unabhängigen Radiosender in Chester's Mill betreiben, können dank ihres Generators bereits kurz nach Einsetzen des Stromausfalls wieder senden. Dodee informiert Phil, dass keine anderen Radiosignale und auch keine Fernsehprogramme mehr in Chester's Mill empfangen werden. Duke und Linda kommen an der Absturzstelle an und erfahren von der Barriere. Linda kann ihren Ehemann Rusty durch die Barriere sehen, ihn aber nicht hören. Auch Jim trifft ein. Von Paul und Freddy erfahren Duke und Linda über Funk, dass es noch weitere Unfälle mit Todesopfern gab. Es wird klar, dass Chester's Mill durch die Barriere vollkommen von der Außenwelt abgeschnitten ist. Als nächstes trifft Julia am Absturzort ein und will wissen, was vor sich geht. Linda beschlagnahmt Julias Auto, damit die Polizisten und Jim sich besser aufteilen und überall Straßensperren errichten zu können, um weitere Zusammenstöße mit der Barriere zu verhindern. Das lesbische Paar Carolyn Hill und Alice Calvert aus Los Angeles macht kurz Halt in Chester's Mill, um zu tanken. Sie sind unterwegs, um ihre schwierige Teenager-Tochter Norrie in ein Camp zu bringen. Barbie und Julia gehen zu Fuß die Barriere entlang. Julia versucht dabei, mehr über Barbie und seine Meinung über das mysteriöse Phänomen zu erfahren. Als sie an einem Haus ankommen, das von der Barriere zerteilt wurde, finden sie eine schwerverletzte Frau. Barbie und Julia machen sich mit ihr auf dem Weg ins Krankenhaus von Chester's Mill, wo Julias Mann Peter als Arzt tätig ist. Im Krankenhaus angekommen, erfährt Julia irritiert, dass ihr Mann nicht dort ist und schon seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr Sonntags arbeitet. Jim verschafft sich Zutritt zu Phils und Dodees Sender, um die Autofahrer in Chester's Mill zu warnen. Auch Carolyn, Alice und Norrie hören die Meldung über ihr Autoradio, halten diese aber für einen Marketingscherz, bis sie sehen, wie der Lastwagen, der ihnen entgegenkommt, gegen die Barriere kracht. Sie steigen aus. Auf einmal erleidet Norrie einen Anfall und wiederholt mehrmals den Satz "die pinken Sterne fallen zusammen". Zutiefst beunruhigt bringen Carolyn und Alice ihre Tochter ins Krankenhaus. Linda sieht mit an, wie sich an der anderen Seite der Barriere die ersten Reporter und Schaulustigen einfinden und schließlich das Militär eintrifft. Derweil stellen die Geschwister Angie und Joe fest, dass sich ihre Eltern nicht in Chester's Mill befinden und die beiden Jugendlichen somit alleine sind. Angie begibt sich danach ins Krankenhaus, um als Freiwillige zu helfen. Sie kommt außerhalb der Klinik mit Barbie ins Gespräch. Junior beobachtet dies aus der Ferne und zieht die falschen Schlüsse. Duke und Jim unterhalten sich unter vier Augen. Da auch viele von Dukes Leuten nicht in der Stadt sind, will Jim einige Zivilisten zu Polizisten machen, wovon Duke jedoch gar nichts hält. Jim kommt auf die Propan-Lieferungen zu sprechen und fürchtet, dass die Einwohner misstrauisch werden könnten, weil die Stadt so kurz vor dem Unglück angefangen hat, Treibstoff zu lagern. Duke betont, dass er mit all dem nichts zu tun haben will, aber Jim entgegnet, dass sie da zusammen drinstecken. Dodee ist mit einem präparierten Empfänger in der Lage, unregelmäßig verschiedene Funksignale aufzufangen, auch Funksprüche vom Militär. Sie und Phil hören mit an, wie das Militär die Barriere als Kuppel bezeichnet. Barbie holt seinen Rucksatz aus seinem beschädigten Wagen, als Junior zu ihm kommt und versucht, ihn zu provozieren. Julia unterbricht die beiden. Sie berichtet Barbie, dass sie ihren Ehemann nicht finden kann, er aber zumindest nicht unter den Verunglückten ist. Da alle Motels in Chester's Mill ausgebucht sind, bietet sie Barbie an, bei ihr zu übernachten. Die Kunde, dass Joe sturmfreie Bude hat, ist zu seinem Mitschüler Ben Drake durchgedrungen, der dies als tolle Gelegenheit ansieht. Ben begleitet Joe, als dieser sich die Kuppel genauer ansieht. Plötzlich erleidet Joe wie zuvor Norrie einen Anfall und wiederholt den Satz "die pinken Sterne fallen zusammen". Derweil wird Angie in ihrem Haus von Junior überfallen. Sie versucht ihm zu entkommen und stürzt dabei, so dass sie das Bewusstsein verliert. Viele Einwohner der Stadt, einschließlich der gestrandeten Carolyn, Alice und Norrie, haben sich im Diner versammelt. Duke teilt ihnen mit, dass noch einige Personen vermisst werden, es aber aktuell 12 Todesopfer gibt. Er versucht den Leuten Mut zu machen. Als Angie wieder zu sich kommt, stellt sie fest, dass Junior sie in dem alten Atombunker seines Vaters eingesperrt hat. Junior erklärt ihr, dass sie nun in Sicherheit sei und er jetzt verstehen würde, weshalb sie sich so seltsam verhalten hat. Er ist sich sicher, dass sie ihm eines Tages dankbar sein wird. Wenig später belügt er seinen Vater Big Jim, dass der Bunker nicht mehr genutzt werden kann, da er vollkommen überflutet sei. Bei Julia angekommen, erfährt Barbie, dass das Haus einen Generator besitzt und somit noch Strom hat. Als Barbie ein Foto von Julias Mann Peter auf dem Kaminsims sieht, erkennt er Peter als den Toten wieder, den er verscharrt hat. Julia sagt Barbie, dass sie nicht glaubt, dass Peter weg ist, weil er eine Affäre hat. Duke und Linda sehen sich noch einmal die Kuppel an und sprechen darüber, warum es gerade Chester's Mill getroffen hat. Duke glaubt, dass es eine Strafe sein könnte, und will ihr gerade von einem dunklen Geheimnis der Stadt berichten, als der Herzschrittmacher in seiner Brust explodiert. Vorkommende Charaktere *Dale Barbara *Julia Shumway *Natalie Martinez *Linda Esquivel *Angie McAlister *James "Junior" Rennie *Joe Mcallister *Phil Bushey *Dodee Weaver *Carolyn Hill *Sheriff Howard 'Duke' Perkins *Big Jim Rennie *Alice Calvert *Norrie Calvert-Hill *Rose Twitchell *Andrea Grinnell *Ben Drake *Peter Shumway Quelle myFanbase